The Misadventures of Toxic Hathor and RuthieElz
by ruthieelz
Summary: Me and my good friend, Toxic Hathor were talking on messenger and our conversation was a little silly, so I decided to put it up. This is dedicated entirely to her. Rated M for language and talk of bad things.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, me and Toxic Hathor were talking a while back on messenger, and one of us decided to start torturing poor Yami and Seto, along with other random people, like Bakura and Marik. The following is what has happened whenever she and I decide to torture them. This random fanfic is dedicated to her.. _**

* * *

11/4/2010  
4:12:44 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
at yami for fun::

11/4/2010  
4:13:15 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
ok if you are going to poke yami, then *pokes seto.* I declare a poking war\

11/4/2010  
4:13:18 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
:D

11/4/2010  
4:13:39 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...MUAHAHAHA! ahhhh, too bad my poke-emotes are all gone

11/4/2010  
4:14:19 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
i am doing more than poking yami atm

11/4/2010  
4:14:21 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(mmm)

11/4/2010  
4:14:46 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
i dont have any... so.. *pokes seto harder

11/4/2010  
4:14:57 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
oh my god.. are you raping him!

11/4/2010  
4:15:09 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
.../i/ am not raping him (wsh)

11/4/2010  
4:15:29 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
ok good.. *pulls seto away from yami.* time to split the lovebirds up... muahhahaha

11/4/2010  
4:15:51 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::ties seto up in the corner and allows him to watch as random folks mess up yami~::

11/4/2010  
4:15:54 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
muahaha

11/4/2010  
4:16:16 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*ties a blindfold on seto so he cant watch*

11/4/2010  
4:16:27 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...NOOOO!

11/4/2010  
4:16:29 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
let him

11/4/2010  
4:16:30 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
muahaha

11/4/2010  
4:16:35 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...isn't it more evil?

11/4/2010  
4:16:42 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
he's watching...but unable to do anything?

11/4/2010  
4:16:51 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
good point.. *takes blindfold off*

11/4/2010  
4:17:22 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
he is unable to beat the crap out of the random people who are messing with his yami

11/4/2010  
4:17:26 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
i am just too good at this. (luv)

11/4/2010  
4:17:29 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lmao

11/4/2010  
4:17:37 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::gets hit over the head by yami!::

11/4/2010  
4:18:09 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
ouch.. *runs over to hathor and yells at yami: WHAT DID YOU DO?*

11/4/2010  
4:18:44 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...lol, haha! i think we aren't allowed to object to anything he does to me, after everything /i/ do to him.

11/4/2010  
4:18:48 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...(LOL)

11/4/2010  
4:19:10 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
Aww man... *runs back over to seto. seto is just staring at me.*

11/4/2010  
4:19:31 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
so what are we going to do with him, hathor

11/4/2010  
4:19:37 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
i mean you

11/4/2010  
4:20:13 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lol, huh? xDDD

11/4/2010  
4:20:29 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
what are you going to do with yami?

11/4/2010  
4:21:08 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
me? nothing *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Another good example of torturing would be when I get online and the following ensues:_**

* * *

Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
HATHOR! *runs towards hathor*

11/5/2010  
4:24:51 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lmao...hey ruthie!

11/5/2010  
4:24:54 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
!::

11/5/2010  
4:25:27 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*accidently runs into seto* oops sorry seto.

11/5/2010  
4:25:37 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
glares...::

11/5/2010  
4:25:41 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lulz~

11/5/2010  
4:25:45 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
hello, ruthie.

11/5/2010  
4:25:50 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::muahaha-ing::

11/5/2010  
4:26:08 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(dammit, i frickin' love oranges!)

11/5/2010  
4:26:23 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
hello hathor! i didnt mean to run into seto... i love oranges as well..

11/5/2010  
4:26:46 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lol...i won't give you any plzplz

11/5/2010  
4:26:58 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
i have my own, thanks

11/5/2010  
4:27:06 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::takes it all from ruthie!::

11/5/2010  
4:27:08 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
_-

11/5/2010  
4:27:26 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
your oranges...are my oranges. and my oranges, are my oranges!

11/5/2010  
4:27:45 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
NYEH! give me back my oranges before i call bakura to send you to the shadow realm. *gets phone out*

11/5/2010  
4:28:28 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
her slave, yami, out:: yami beats bakura any given sunday (wsh)

11/5/2010  
4:28:31 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
and he's mine.

11/5/2010  
4:28:33 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(tehe)

11/5/2010  
4:29:05 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*unties seto* give me back my oranges..

11/5/2010  
4:29:15 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
no.

11/5/2010  
4:29:19 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::noms them all::

11/5/2010  
4:29:23 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
there!

11/5/2010  
4:29:27 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
all in hathor's tummy

11/5/2010  
4:29:30 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(wee)(wee1)

11/5/2010  
4:30:10 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
your mean.. oh well.. sorry seto, im gonna have to tie you back up. *slams seto back on the wall and ties him back up*

11/5/2010  
4:30:41 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lmao...

11/5/2010  
4:31:08 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
yeah i know... though i didnt mean to slam him so hard..

11/5/2010  
4:31:33 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
... at unconscious seto and wonders if she should use her first aid knowledge to help him...::

11/5/2010  
4:31:42 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...he won't die. ::goes back to her oranges::

11/5/2010  
4:32:06 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
i know first aid too.. he'll wake up

11/5/2010  
4:32:11 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*smirks*

* * *

**_Personally I think that she and I were a little hyper, so that's probably why we were going insane with the torturing._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is a perfect example of us(mostly Hathor) torturing Yami (Though I really think this really isn't my fault :d):

* * *

_**

11/5/2010  
4:36:39 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::clings to yami and cries!:: in spire of hathor's high-spirits today, she actually woke up crying today morning :O

11/5/2010  
4:36:54 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(wah2) ::blows her nose on his leather pants::

11/5/2010  
4:37:04 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
aww why? and dont ruin the leather pants...

11/5/2010  
4:37:14 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...its fine, he has other ones.

11/5/2010  
4:37:30 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...dreamt that egypt's "expected coming-up-revolution" took place.

11/5/2010  
4:37:37 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
and...that men were fighting on the streets

11/5/2010  
4:37:41 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
and that i am just running

11/5/2010  
4:37:45 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
and looking for my sisters

11/5/2010  
4:37:47 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
and my mom...

11/5/2010  
4:37:52 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
and i couldn't find my dad

11/5/2010  
4:37:59 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
and then i started crying...and woke up crying.

11/5/2010  
4:38:04 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...(wah2)

11/5/2010  
4:38:12 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
ok good.. so how many pairs does he have? oh no... i hate bad dreams like that..

11/5/2010  
4:38:47 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
they suck. -yami has countless leather pants. _-...his damn closet is squeezing mine into the corner-

11/5/2010  
4:39:08 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
he needs to sell some pants

11/5/2010  
4:39:15 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
or move them to seto's

11/5/2010  
4:39:37 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...::glares at yami and he raises an eyebrow at hathor::

11/5/2010  
4:39:41 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
damn insolent brat!

11/5/2010  
4:40:20 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
its not his fault.. its seto's.. *stares at seto who just smirks* seto spoils him too much

11/5/2010  
4:40:37 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
indeed he does. and seto's awake?

11/5/2010  
4:40:42 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
him in his aching head~::

11/5/2010  
4:40:46 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(/woo)

11/5/2010  
4:41:32 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
yep, seto woke up with a headache, but he's fine now.

11/5/2010  
4:41:50 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
at the top of her lungs beside his ears!::

11/5/2010  
4:42:01 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...i just love torturing the characters (L) (wsh)

11/5/2010  
4:42:36 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
why cant we torture yami? i think we tortured poor seto enough... (rotfl)

11/5/2010  
4:43:33 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...we didn;t torture yami enough? is that true, yami?

11/5/2010  
4:44:17 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*yami nods his head.* he needs to be

11/5/2010  
4:44:19 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
you know what? i got a mokuba/yami plot bunny today

11/5/2010  
4:44:22 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(wah2)

11/5/2010  
4:44:23 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...

11/5/2010  
4:45:08 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
oops i didnt finish the last statement, sorry.. he needs to be tied up. unless he is tied up.. i cant remember'

11/5/2010  
4:45:31 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::amused:: why's he tied up?

11/5/2010  
4:45:54 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
so someone can torture him like we did seto..

11/5/2010  
4:46:13 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...=O we didn't torture seto. it was an accident, right? (wsh)

11/5/2010  
4:46:35 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...holding a knife meanwhile...knife ACCIDENTALLY stabs yami::

11/5/2010  
4:46:39 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...whoops?

11/5/2010  
4:48:09 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
i think it was.. i dont think i meant to knock seto out.. poor yami. *looks at yami, and stares at hathor in shock* where's the bandaids

11/5/2010  
4:48:29 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
LMAO. xD

11/5/2010  
4:48:40 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::hands over bandaids, knowing they are useless::

11/5/2010  
4:48:56 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...did it miss the brachial artery? at yami's arm carefully

11/5/2010  
4:49:01 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...yep! he'll live. xD

11/5/2010  
4:49:05 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
but he needs more than bandaids

11/5/2010  
4:49:07 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
ok we need to take him to the hospital.

11/5/2010  
4:49:15 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lol (tehe)

11/5/2010  
4:49:18 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
which one of us is watching seto

11/5/2010  
4:49:19 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
sowwy, ruthie!

11/5/2010  
4:49:23 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
me! me!

11/5/2010  
4:49:26 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::rapes him!::

11/5/2010  
4:49:28 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
muahaha

11/5/2010  
4:50:45 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
you are evil. i'll go take yami to the hospital... *leaves with yami, who is in pain and staring at a very naked seto* stop looking at seto, yami, i need to get you to the hospital!

11/5/2010  
4:51:10 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::tempts yami with a naked seto::

11/5/2010  
4:51:17 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
yum yum yummmmm...come here, kitty-Yami...

11/5/2010  
4:51:25 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
seto wants to plaaaay!

11/5/2010  
4:51:27 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
muahaha

11/5/2010  
4:51:44 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
STOP IT YAMI, YOU'RE BLEEDING! *grabs yami and runs towards the car*

11/5/2010  
4:52:18 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::runs after ruthie and yami, dragging seto behind her!::

11/5/2010  
4:52:29 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
look, look!you'll have lots of fun!

11/5/2010  
4:52:37 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(XD)

11/5/2010  
4:52:47 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
Hathor, I need to take Yami! *Drives off before hathor can get to the car*

11/5/2010  
4:53:13 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::tells seto to shhhhh, so ruthie won't discover they are in the car's trunk::

11/5/2010  
4:54:15 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*stops at hospital* come on yami, as soon as we get that arm fixed, you can have seto all you want.. *hears rustling in the trunk* what was that?

11/5/2010  
4:54:37 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
gag inside seto's mouth::

11/5/2010  
4:54:40 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(lmao)

11/5/2010  
4:55:32 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
oh well, i guess it was the wind... come on, lets get your arm fixed. *runs into hospital, while yami is looking at me with eyes of death*

11/5/2010  
4:55:50 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::crawls outside, still dragging seto behind her by the collar of his trench coat~::

11/5/2010  
4:55:50 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
yami, stop looking at me like that..

11/5/2010  
4:56:05 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
wait, when did seto get dressed? i thought he was naked?

11/5/2010  
4:56:06 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
into the room...::

11/5/2010  
4:56:09 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
he IS!

11/5/2010  
4:56:12 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
oh yes

11/5/2010  
4:56:14 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(LOL)

11/5/2010  
4:56:16 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
i am so dumb...

11/5/2010  
4:56:20 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
okay, scratch that

11/5/2010  
4:56:32 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::crawls outside, still dragging seto behind her by his hair!::

11/5/2010  
4:56:36 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(haha)

11/5/2010  
4:57:42 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*seto flinches in pain* meanwhile in the hospital room, yami is just lying on the bed, being grumpy. come on yami, cheer up

11/5/2010  
4:58:15 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
::loling secretly...waits till ruthie goes to find a random nurse...then places seto in yami's bed::

11/5/2010  
4:58:17 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(luv)

11/5/2010  
4:58:18 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
have fun~

11/5/2010  
4:58:28 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
out again, locking the door behind her~::

11/5/2010  
4:58:31 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(/woo)

11/5/2010  
4:58:34 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
mission accomplished

11/5/2010  
4:59:20 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*goes off to find a nurse, not knowing seto is in the bed next to yami.* where the hell are all of the nurses

11/5/2010  
5:01:05 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*stops at random desk* can i please get a nurse or a doctor? my friend accidently got stabbed. *thinking hathor, this is all of your fault*

11/5/2010  
5:01:29 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
... shows up beside ruthie!::

11/5/2010  
5:01:33 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
cookies~::

11/5/2010  
5:02:19 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*screams softly* hathor! what are you doing here and where is seto?

11/5/2010  
5:02:32 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...seto? he's busy. (cj)

11/5/2010  
5:02:49 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(wsh)

11/5/2010  
5:03:06 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
with what? oh dont you tell me that seto's with yami

11/5/2010  
5:03:20 PM  
You have invited Toka Atef to start Remote Assistance. Please wait for a response or Cancel (alt+q) the pending invitation.

11/5/2010  
5:03:25 PM  
You have canceled your invitation to start Remote Assistance.

11/5/2010  
5:03:30 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lulz~

11/5/2010  
5:03:47 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
err...why not?

11/5/2010  
5:03:50 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(tehe)

11/5/2010  
5:04:11 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
is he with yami? and he better have clothes on.. we dont need the hospital hearing yami and seto moan!

11/5/2010  
5:04:44 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...(luv) ::runs back to the room, holding up her mobile with its camera on vid mode...

11/5/2010  
5:04:59 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
ne, let them have fun!

11/5/2010  
5:05:51 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
ok, but how are we going to explain this to the doctor? which by the way where the hell is he or she

11/5/2010  
5:06:40 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...it's seto kaiba right?

11/5/2010  
5:06:42 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(shrug)

11/5/2010  
5:06:46 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
he doesn't need to explain anything

11/5/2010  
5:06:55 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
"screw the rules, i have money", principle?

11/5/2010  
5:07:23 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
hehe so true.. but where's the doctor?

11/5/2010  
5:07:35 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...i am the doctor (tehe) muahaha

11/5/2010  
5:07:36 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
lmao

11/5/2010  
5:07:37 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
xDDD

11/5/2010  
5:07:54 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
well, fix yami so we can get out of here!

11/5/2010  
5:08:10 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...::walks in on seto and yami::

11/5/2010  
5:08:13 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
please continue

11/5/2010  
5:08:36 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
patching up yami, while he is getting screwed by seto~::

11/5/2010  
5:09:17 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
well, after he and seto finish.. wait until their finished! *hears seto moan* i dont want to hear this right now

11/5/2010  
5:09:42 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
ruthie back inside::

11/5/2010  
5:09:45 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...you must listen

11/5/2010  
5:09:46 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
=O

11/5/2010  
5:09:53 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...encourage prideshipping p0rn!

11/5/2010  
5:09:55 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(L)

11/5/2010  
5:10:49 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
I never left.. i just plugged my ears. but still... *unplugs ears, while looks at seto pounding into yami*..

11/5/2010  
5:11:07 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
(aww2) ::very happy doctor!::

11/5/2010  
5:12:10 PM  
Ruthie Muller  
Toka Atef  
*shakes head.* i kinda feel bad for mokuba who probably has to hear this at home, but who cares.. this is hot. *yami moans loudly*

11/5/2010  
5:12:25 PM  
Toka Atef  
Ruthie Muller  
...=O kaiba mansion has soundproof walls, ne?

* * *

**_There is a longer conversation between me, Hathor and her friend Gracie, but it needs to be shortened a bit before I get it up. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Here's what happened when Hathor's friend enters this conversation. There was more, but I shortened it due to it being two hundred pages long. So, the shortened version is three chapters. Thanks to _**Yami Ace and Neko **_for reviewing. Your review made me extremely happy. Enjoy these next three chapters.

* * *

_

11/26/2010

2:23:32 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...

11/26/2010

2:23:39 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

where's the ownership tag?

11/26/2010

2:23:43 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

tha t doesn't cahnge just because we're brainwashing him

11/26/2010

2:23:44 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

on his neck

11/26/2010

2:23:48 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

buenooo

11/26/2010

2:24:07 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

ja!i've also a collar

11/26/2010

2:24:11 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...fake!

11/26/2010

2:24:15 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

lol

11/26/2010

2:24:33 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

well then *pulls bakuchan over to me and bites his neck*

11/26/2010

2:24:37 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

ha!\

11/26/2010

2:25:05 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::bites baku-chan's neck too~::

11/26/2010

2:25:07 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(shrug)

11/26/2010

2:25:10 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

still fake~

11/26/2010

2:25:18 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

ew

11/26/2010

2:25:26 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

**kittyjuststares***

11/26/2010

2:25:30 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

¬w¬

11/26/2010

2:25:31 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lol...xD

11/26/2010

2:25:39 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i can bite him somewhere else, if you like

11/26/2010

2:25:43 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(wsh)

11/26/2010

2:25:46 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

on his butt?

11/26/2010

2:25:50 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(nod)

11/26/2010

2:25:51 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

¬w¬

11/26/2010

2:25:55 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

eww

11/26/2010

2:25:56 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

k

11/26/2010

2:25:58 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

bn

11/26/2010

2:26:21 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

**kittyiswaits**

11/26/2010

2:26:24 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

=w=

11/26/2010

2:26:51 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

don't see u doing it

11/26/2010

2:27:01 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::noms a chunk of baku-chan's ass::

11/26/2010

2:27:05 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

11/26/2010

2:27:09 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

XD

11/26/2010

2:27:15 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

!

11/26/2010

2:27:19 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

can't say i didn't do it

11/26/2010

2:27:20 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

:P

11/26/2010

2:27:24 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

poor ruthie

11/26/2010

2:27:26 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

she'll come back

11/26/2010

2:27:40 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

to find a chunk of baku-chan's gluteas maximus missing~

11/26/2010

2:27:48 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

yeah

11/26/2010

2:27:55 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

but u can say t was very tender

11/26/2010

2:28:04 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

and u couldn't resist having a nom on it

11/26/2010

2:28:05 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

no, i ate it

11/26/2010

2:28:10 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lmao

11/26/2010

2:28:11 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(haha)

11/26/2010

2:28:41 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i hate death note

11/26/2010

2:28:43 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...i do.

11/26/2010

2:29:54 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

lol

11/26/2010

2:29:59 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

wh yareu watching then?

11/26/2010

2:30:08 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

because mello's beautiful~

11/26/2010

2:30:15 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

u just lovecomplaining but don't stop watching

11/26/2010

2:30:18 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

XD

11/26/2010

2:30:39 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::bites a chunk of mello's...(guess)


	5. Chapter 5

11/26/2010

2:31:23 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

im back

11/26/2010

2:31:31 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lol...

11/26/2010

2:31:32 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

xDDDD

11/26/2010

2:31:43 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...i did something nice to baku-chan

11/26/2010

2:31:45 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(tehe)

11/26/2010

2:32:00 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

whatd u do

11/26/2010

2:32:09 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::giggles::

11/26/2010

2:32:16 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

¬w¬

11/26/2010

2:32:18 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...gracie told me to!

11/26/2010

2:32:27 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

but gracie is a kitty

11/26/2010

2:32:31 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(nod)

11/26/2010

2:32:35 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

and sexy is her mistress

11/26/2010

2:32:41 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lmao.

11/26/2010

2:32:47 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

you told me to!

11/26/2010

2:32:49 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

don't u think she as my mistress should think about her actions?

11/26/2010

2:32:56 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

whoever bit my bakuchans ass is soooo dead!

11/26/2010

2:32:58 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

=O you told me to!

11/26/2010

2:33:01 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lmao

11/26/2010

2:33:02 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

xDDDD

11/26/2010

2:33:04 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

*hides*

11/26/2010

2:33:05 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*walks off*

11/26/2010

2:33:12 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

but i obliged u

11/26/2010

2:33:14 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

did i?

11/26/2010

2:33:18 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

then who's to blame?

11/26/2010

2:33:20 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

XD

11/26/2010

2:33:27 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

Light Yagami

11/26/2010

2:33:30 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

11/26/2010

2:33:38 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

D8

11/26/2010

2:33:42 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

it was kira!

11/26/2010

2:33:46 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

i knew it !

11/26/2010

2:33:53 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(wsh)

11/26/2010

2:33:54 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

hehe

11/26/2010

2:34:05 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*still mad*

11/26/2010

2:34:41 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

't finish the pizza::

11/26/2010

2:34:54 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

it in mello's mouth~::

11/26/2010

2:35:00 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

there, you need fattening up

11/26/2010

2:35:02 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(/woo)

11/26/2010

2:35:55 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*grabs baku-chan and walks off*

11/26/2010

2:36:05 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

maybe if he we make

11/26/2010

2:36:07 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

bakura

11/26/2010

2:36:08 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

with his injured bum

11/26/2010

2:36:08 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

eat more

11/26/2010

2:36:12 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lol

11/26/2010

2:36:16 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

he'll grow another buttcheek

11/26/2010

2:36:18 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

his bitten ass will fill up?

11/26/2010

2:36:19 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

LMFAO

11/26/2010

2:36:20 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

8D

11/26/2010

2:36:22 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(LOL)

11/26/2010

2:36:35 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

8D

11/26/2010

2:36:36 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

HAHA, SO FUNNY

11/26/2010

2:36:38 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

xD

11/26/2010

2:36:42 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

what sounds liea great idea for me?

11/26/2010

2:36:47 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

?

11/26/2010

2:36:54 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

XD

11/26/2010

2:37:12 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

the idea of making himeat

11/26/2010

2:37:22 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

to grow another buttcheek

11/26/2010

2:38:22 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

can't eat anymore gonna throw up.

11/26/2010

2:38:29 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

so on mello's leather pants::

11/26/2010

2:38:59 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*walks back with baku-chan and marik* ...

11/26/2010

2:39:35 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

and the leather pants?

11/26/2010

2:39:39 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

mmm

11/26/2010

2:39:43 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

did yami get them back already?

11/26/2010

2:39:47 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

XD!

11/26/2010

2:40:13 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*starts humming leather pants* i dont beleve that yami got his leather pants back from my baku-chan.

11/26/2010

2:40:54 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

yeah his tightclamped buttocks were to sexy for yami to have them back lol

11/26/2010

2:40:57 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

yami's always naked

11/26/2010

2:41:01 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

didn't you know that?

11/26/2010

2:41:06 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

=O mokuba demands ity

11/26/2010

2:41:17 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

i thought seto demanded it

11/26/2010

2:41:22 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

i knew that.. seto demands it too, remember?

11/26/2010

2:41:32 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...seto demands yami wear pink apron

11/26/2010

2:41:33 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

both ofthem demans it?

11/26/2010

2:41:35 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(with lace (L))

11/26/2010

2:41:40 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...and stay in bed

11/26/2010

2:41:47 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

ithought it was hte other way around

11/26/2010

2:41:50 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

waitying for him...hands crossed on top of his head

11/26/2010

2:41:52 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(nosebl

11/26/2010

2:42:16 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

and siitting on his lap while yami feeds him

11/26/2010

2:42:18 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

diner?

11/26/2010

2:42:38 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lol...you know, i always thought mokuba is thestronger of the kaiba bros

11/26/2010

2:42:40 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

11/26/2010

2:42:47 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::waits for gracie to shoot her in the head~::

11/26/2010

2:42:54 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

how is that?

11/26/2010

2:42:58 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

well must say

11/26/2010

2:43:03 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i'll tell you

11/26/2010

2:43:08 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

but after i go feed my cell phone

11/26/2010

2:43:13 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(poor thing's starved)

11/26/2010

2:43:16 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

he is he one that doens't need the cold distance to keep him stable

11/26/2010

2:43:34 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

im going to figure out how to undo the damage you both put on my baku-chan... *grabs baku-chan and heads to the doctor*

11/26/2010

2:43:42 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

both?

11/26/2010

2:43:48 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*leaves marik with hathor and gracie*

11/26/2010

2:43:50 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

sounds like if i was the one at fault

11/26/2010

2:43:53 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

it was sexy

11/26/2010

2:44:03 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::noms marik's ass too~::

11/26/2010

2:44:25 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::goes to doctor and persuades him to change shift with me::

11/26/2010

2:44:33 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

on her labcoat and starts work!::

11/26/2010

2:44:36 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

i dont see how that is sexy.. i dont care about mariks' ass.. as long as you dont nom on baku-chans ass... dont you dare swich doctors

11/26/2010

2:44:48 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(she means, it was sexy, sexy is me)

11/26/2010

2:44:59 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i am the only doctor on call right now

11/26/2010

2:45:02 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(coo2)

11/26/2010

2:45:12 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

ahh... damn you, you'd better fix him hathor

11/26/2010

2:45:23 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

ok...i will!

11/26/2010

2:45:29 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::noms the other butt cheek!::

11/26/2010

2:45:30 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

done!

11/26/2010

2:45:31 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(L)

11/26/2010

2:45:44 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

whatcha think?

11/26/2010

2:45:47 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

good as new, eh?

11/26/2010

2:45:49 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(cj)

11/26/2010

2:45:53 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(gracie, you listening?)

11/26/2010

2:45:56 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! *stomps off in anger* that's it, i'm leaving...

11/26/2010

2:46:06 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(haha)

11/26/2010

2:46:08 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

hilarious


	6. Chapter 6

11/26/2010

2:46:11 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

::::::::::::::

11/26/2010

2:46:13 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

srsly, now it's matching

11/26/2010

2:46:13 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

xD

11/26/2010

2:46:30 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(lmao)

11/26/2010

2:46:33 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

laughing::

11/26/2010

2:46:38 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

(6)

11/26/2010

2:47:23 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

YESSSSSS

11/26/2010

2:47:25 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

FINALLY

11/26/2010

2:47:26 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

11/26/2010

2:47:39 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

IS INTRODUCING THE PM SYSTEM TO THE MOBILE VERSION!

11/26/2010

2:47:46 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

happy~::

11/26/2010

2:48:00 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::is a geeky user of mobile~::

11/26/2010

2:48:11 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

o'ruuuuuthie

11/26/2010

2:48:13 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

c'mon

11/26/2010

2:48:19 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

xD don't be maaaad

11/26/2010

2:48:28 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

cute bigeyes::

11/26/2010

2:49:40 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

fine! *walks back, with tears in my eyes*

11/26/2010

2:49:45 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

awwww~

11/26/2010

2:49:54 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

don't worry. he's not ruined, ne?

11/26/2010

2:49:56 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(pat)

11/26/2010

2:50:42 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

i hope not.. now noone can grope his ass

11/26/2010

2:51:05 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lmao. they'll have to grop the front part

11/26/2010

2:51:07 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...(wsh)

11/26/2010

2:51:11 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i can fix that for you, if you want

11/26/2010

2:51:13 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(lmao)

11/26/2010

2:51:41 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

please dont.. he already doesnt have his ass.. dont bite his front off.. then he wont be mine anymore

11/26/2010

2:51:52 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

=O how so?

11/26/2010

2:52:16 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*still crying* if you bite the front part off, then what am i going to do with him then?

11/26/2010

2:52:31 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

and where's gracie?

11/26/2010

2:52:31 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lol...love him, of course! (shrug)

11/26/2010

2:52:44 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lol, she disappeared probably cooking up something efful!

11/26/2010

2:53:20 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

how am i supposed to love him if i cant have my way with him? :'( but i guess i will love him the same, i guess

11/26/2010

2:53:49 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

there's more to love than physical relationships, ne ne ne?

11/26/2010

2:53:51 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(haha)

11/26/2010

2:54:25 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

thats true... *drags seto and yami over here* how would you like it if i bit off of them?

11/26/2010

2:55:01 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

oh great talking about this gave me a idea for my next fanfiction!

11/26/2010

2:55:02 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...by all means

11/26/2010

2:55:03 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

go ahead.

11/26/2010

2:55:16 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(/woo) speaking of which

11/26/2010

2:55:22 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...i once got a plunnie.

11/26/2010

2:55:28 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

it was...err...disturbing.

11/26/2010

2:55:40 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

the summary was going to be:

11/26/2010

2:56:54 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

"amputate: 'transitive verb' : to remove by or as if by cutting; especially : to cut (as a limb)from the body"

11/26/2010

2:57:01 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(wsh)

11/26/2010

2:57:11 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(not kidding)

11/26/2010

2:57:28 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*starts sucking on baku-chans neck* oh wow, that's ummm weird

11/26/2010

2:58:33 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i am so smeepy

11/26/2010

2:59:08 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

well if you need to go to bed, then get some sleep

11/26/2010

2:59:25 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

gracie didn't tell me to "dream with pride" srryplz

11/26/2010

2:59:58 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

lol

11/26/2010

3:00:01 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

here

11/26/2010

3:00:03 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

sory

11/26/2010

3:00:05 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

lol wb gracie

11/26/2010

3:00:06 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

mom is just pissed

11/26/2010

3:00:16 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

=w=

11/26/2010

3:00:16 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

GRACIEEEEEEEEEE

11/26/2010

3:00:19 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...ur mom's there?

11/26/2010

3:00:22 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

yeah i know

11/26/2010

3:00:22 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

hello auntie~

11/26/2010

3:00:26 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::waves:: (hey)

11/26/2010

3:00:26 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

not right now

11/26/2010

3:00:33 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

11/26/2010

3:00:40 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

okay

11/26/2010

3:00:43 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lmao

11/26/2010

3:00:44 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

are u going already?

11/26/2010

3:00:48 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

hathor is sleepy.. and she attempted to fix bakura

11/26/2010

3:00:55 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

he can't be fixed

11/26/2010

3:00:59 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

he's already a lostcase

11/26/2010

3:01:02 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

why bother?

11/26/2010

3:01:04 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

buenooo

11/26/2010

3:01:10 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...lol, i fixed hiiiim!

11/26/2010

3:01:12 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

srsly!

11/26/2010

3:01:16 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

is like trying to fis me

11/26/2010

3:01:21 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i bit off the other cheek

11/26/2010

3:01:22 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

fix

11/26/2010

3:01:23 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(haha)

11/26/2010

3:01:26 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

lOL

11/26/2010

3:01:32 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(tehe)

11/26/2010

3:01:36 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i am a great doctor, ne ne?

11/26/2010

3:01:37 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

bigeyes

11/26/2010

3:01:52 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

i realize that... you didnt fix him, you ruined him! : :'(:'(

11/26/2010

3:01:54 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

yes just remind me i shall nto visit u hwne i go to egypt

11/26/2010

3:02:00 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(haha)

11/26/2010

3:02:01 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

xD

11/26/2010

3:02:19 PM

Ruthie Muller, Toka Atef

XD

11/26/2010

3:03:06 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*starts crying heavlily* i want my baku-chan back to his normal self...

11/26/2010

3:03:32 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...he IS his normal self!

11/26/2010

3:03:39 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

what you talkin' 'bout, woman!

11/26/2010

3:03:53 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

no he isnt... he doesnt have a ass! maybe im losing it

11/26/2010

3:04:05 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lol, as you said

11/26/2010

3:04:09 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

no one will grope him now!

11/26/2010

3:04:15 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(shrug) problem solved, ne?

11/26/2010

3:04:18 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

hey gracie

11/26/2010

3:04:20 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

u here?

11/26/2010

3:06:21 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

o gracieeeee

11/26/2010

3:06:22 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

plzplz

11/26/2010

3:07:05 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

yeah but i liked groping him! :'(:(

11/26/2010

3:07:29 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...okay, ::throws up baku-chan's butt.::

11/26/2010

3:07:35 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

it to ruthie~::

11/26/2010

3:07:37 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

there you go.

11/26/2010

3:07:40 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

exclusively yours

11/26/2010

3:07:52 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...and i added extra formalin to preserve it in the best condition 8D

11/26/2010

3:08:23 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

... thanks.. *trys to put butt back on..*

11/26/2010

3:08:38 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::Watches, trying to keep a straight face::

11/26/2010

3:08:56 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

i cant do it, im takin him to a doctor

11/26/2010

3:09:08 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

role as doctor::

11/26/2010

3:09:11 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

but not you, hathor

11/26/2010

3:09:17 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

lmao

11/26/2010

3:09:19 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

srryplz

11/26/2010

3:09:21 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

why not?

11/26/2010

3:09:43 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

you screwed up last time..

11/26/2010

3:10:13 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i did NOT!

11/26/2010

3:10:16 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...he's symmetric now

11/26/2010

3:10:18 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(wsh)

11/26/2010

3:11:20 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

fine, u fix him

11/26/2010

3:11:34 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

there's nothing wrong with him

11/26/2010

3:12:33 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

yay! *gives hathor a large amount of chocolate* i'll be back.. *grabs baku-chan and starts groping him and runs off*

11/26/2010

3:13:20 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...::wonders why ruthie thinks i attached bakura's butt back on him::

11/26/2010

3:13:25 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(uum)

11/26/2010

3:14:10 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

damn you.. im losing my mind.. *throws bakura back at hathor* you had better reattach his ass or i'm leaving.

11/26/2010

3:14:40 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...LOL, how can i put it back in place? srryplz

11/26/2010

3:14:57 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

you're the doctor, you can figure it out!

11/26/2010

3:15:09 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

i would never specialize in plastic surgery

11/26/2010

3:15:11 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(shrug)

11/26/2010

3:15:13 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

or we can kill him off and bring him back good as new

11/26/2010

3:15:36 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...=P no one can bring the dead back to life

11/26/2010

3:15:39 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(tehe)

11/26/2010

3:15:46 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

i know someone who can

11/26/2010

3:16:07 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

lol

11/26/2010

3:16:12 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

bleh

11/26/2010

3:16:51 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

*takes bakura to plastic surgeon*

11/26/2010

3:17:22 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

brb

11/26/2010

3:18:06 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

...I AM A DOCTOR!

11/26/2010

3:18:15 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

on baku-chan while ruthie is away::

11/26/2010

3:31:32 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

k im back..

11/26/2010

3:31:38 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

wb~

11/26/2010

3:31:45 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

::gives ruthie a near doll...::

11/26/2010

3:31:54 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

thanks.. did you fix baku-chan\

11/26/2010

3:32:16 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

yes.

11/26/2010

3:32:17 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

here,

11/26/2010

3:32:25 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

him, butt attached correctly::

11/26/2010

3:32:27 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

(L)

11/26/2010

3:33:11 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

you know when you sit on your foot for a long time

11/26/2010

3:33:12 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

?

11/26/2010

3:33:13 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

it dies?

11/26/2010

3:33:20 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

and it feels like ants are crawling on it?

11/26/2010

3:33:21 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller,

xD

11/26/2010

3:38:13 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

yeah.. *gives hathor hug* thanks for fixing my baku-chan.

11/26/2010

3:38:16 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef,

:)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been awhile since I decided to work on this one. But this one comes in after a few days of finding out that I'm pregnant. So enjoy. This is gonna be split into 2 chapters, since it's so long and tedious. **

* * *

7/29/2011

10:34:09 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

::Falls over::

7/29/2011

10:34:10 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

heyyyyloooo

7/29/2011

10:34:23 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

Hi! I've missed you!

7/29/2011

10:35:00 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

missed you too my dearsieeee

7/29/2011

10:36:42 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

yay!

7/29/2011

10:37:08 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

how are you?

7/29/2011

10:37:48 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

I've been good.

7/29/2011

10:38:34 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

that';s wonderrrrrrfuuuuullll

7/29/2011

10:38:36 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(boing)

7/29/2011

10:38:39 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i lost my emotes

7/29/2011

10:38:41 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(:R)

7/29/2011

10:38:43 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

new laptop (tehe)

7/29/2011

10:38:50 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

oh nice!

7/29/2011

10:39:17 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

new laptop, new camera and new external hard drive

7/29/2011

10:39:18 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

kyaaaaa

7/29/2011

10:39:22 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i love my dad (L)

7/29/2011

10:39:28 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

nice! :D

7/29/2011

10:41:08 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*studying (:R)*

7/29/2011

10:42:50 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

aww that sucks. *finally updating my account8

7/29/2011

10:42:59 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(:R) *green with envy*

7/29/2011

10:43:21 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

im sorry

8/6/2011

10:50:08 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*trails after, happily making much noise and swirling happily*

8/6/2011

10:50:11 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

KYAAA

8/6/2011

10:51:11 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

ok im back.

8/6/2011

10:51:22 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

YAY! *glomps ruthieeee*

8/6/2011

10:51:37 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

*falls down* i am sooo happy though..

8/6/2011

10:52:31 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*happy too*

8/6/2011

10:52:36 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

you're how many weeks along?

8/6/2011

10:52:48 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*checks her embryology book to see how ruthie's baby looks like*

8/6/2011

10:52:57 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

6 weeks.. and so far its been nothing but puking..

8/6/2011

10:53:25 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

and i kinda feel bad for seth. cause he's gonna be bitched at a lot

8/6/2011

10:53:31 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

week 6 is...how many days? *calculates*

8/6/2011

10:53:41 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

omg!

8/6/2011

10:53:50 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

he's making his little tooooesieeeees

8/6/2011

10:53:51 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

!

8/6/2011

10:54:08 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

awesome

8/6/2011

10:55:45 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

YOU

8/6/2011

10:55:50 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

STAY IN ONE PLACE

8/6/2011

10:55:52 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(hppy)

8/6/2011

10:56:18 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

sorry.. stupid messenger logged me off

8/6/2011

10:56:29 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*glomps*

8/6/2011

10:56:37 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

don't forget good nuitrition!

8/6/2011

10:56:40 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

nutrition*

8/6/2011

10:56:48 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

and the supplements

8/6/2011

10:56:57 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

and don't forget to walk to make the delivery easier!

8/6/2011

10:57:16 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

*falls down* oh i wont forget, my mom and dad are already reminding me to do that.. and i will walk a lot, since my parents wont let me get an epidural

8/6/2011

10:57:32 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

that's an injection (tehe)

8/6/2011

10:57:36 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lmao

8/6/2011

10:57:51 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

yeah.. they say to endure the pain like my mother did

8/6/2011

10:58:13 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

which means i will probably be crushing my bf's hand

8/6/2011

10:58:32 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

btw, it's much better to have a natural delivery

8/6/2011

10:58:39 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

than to have a c-section

8/6/2011

10:58:48 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

yeah thats what my parents said

8/6/2011

10:59:17 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(BOINGSIES)

8/6/2011

10:59:18 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

KYAAA

8/6/2011

10:59:34 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

BABYYYYYY!

8/6/2011

10:59:34 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

BABY, BABY! BABY! BABY!

8/6/2011

10:59:38 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

i can tell you are super excited. :D

8/6/2011

10:59:44 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

YESSSS

8/6/2011

10:59:53 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*transforms and goes to visit babyyyy*

8/6/2011

11:00:02 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

around inside ruthie!::

8/6/2011

11:00:05 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

bigeyes

8/6/2011

11:00:24 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

XD

8/6/2011

11:00:32 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

YESSSS

8/6/2011

11:00:33 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lmao

8/6/2011

11:01:04 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

lol.. i was talking to mel on fragile balance and she said i had to apologize to atem.. dunno why though

8/6/2011

11:01:36 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*blinks* ohhh

8/6/2011

11:01:44 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

because your baby's dad is called seth

8/6/2011

11:01:49 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(tehe)

8/6/2011

11:02:11 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lulzies

8/6/2011

11:02:22 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

::takes the roast beef and feeds it to the baby!::

8/6/2011

11:02:30 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

and don't forget not to eat sp\ices!

8/6/2011

11:02:38 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

and don't forget to sing to the babyyy

8/6/2011

11:02:43 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

oh now i see why.. but i did apologize for stealing seth.. if it helps i might name my baby yami(depends on the gender).. *happily takes roast beef*

8/6/2011

11:03:04 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

but i can't sing! :( (wah2)

8/6/2011

11:03:27 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

it's ok. just rant to the baby

8/6/2011

11:03:34 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lullabies and stuff

8/6/2011

11:03:36 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(aww2)

8/6/2011

11:03:48 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

soft music too...(soft! (glare))

8/6/2011

11:03:58 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

ok i will.. I know what soft music is, hathor

8/6/2011

11:04:36 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

ok. bigeyes

8/6/2011

11:05:07 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

:D

8/6/2011

11:06:48 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

the thing im looking forward to the most is the cravings

8/6/2011

11:07:20 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lmfao !

8/6/2011

11:07:29 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

you may not get any cravings 8D

8/6/2011

11:07:39 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

dont jinx me!

8/6/2011

11:08:11 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

though it might be good for me.. im afraid i might crave seafood and I hate seafood

8/6/2011

11:09:25 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

I LOVE SEAFOOD!

8/6/2011

11:09:30 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*noms it*

8/6/2011

11:20:38 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

you keep dying (tehe)

8/6/2011

11:20:38 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

i cant stand it.. sorry my mom needed me.

8/6/2011

11:21:05 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*makes puke sounds*

8/6/2011

11:21:07 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

8/6/2011

11:21:09 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lmao

8/6/2011

11:21:22 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

not funny *runs off again*

8/6/2011

11:22:18 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

::follows, humming::

8/6/2011

11:23:13 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

ok im back.. i hate morning sickness. that was the 6th time ive thrown up today

8/6/2011

11:24:08 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha) don't forget to drink a lot of water, my dear.

8/6/2011

11:24:15 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

so you won't gte dehydrated

8/6/2011

11:24:57 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

oh i already am.. ive gone through almost a whole case of water.. and drank a lot of tapwater.. brb (oh not again)

8/6/2011

11:25:22 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/6/2011

11:28:28 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

ok im back.. oh great you went offline.. thanks hathor

8/6/2011

6:17:54 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

um are you ok hathor?

8/6/2011

6:18:18 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

...yep~

8/6/2011

6:18:20 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

8/6/2011

6:19:05 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i am going to pray and go to sleep

8/6/2011

6:19:15 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

ok.. good night!

8/7/2011

10:38:06 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

I'm Back!

8/7/2011

10:38:10 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

:)

8/7/2011

10:38:44 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**xD**_

8/7/2011

10:45:32 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

HOOOO

8/7/2011

10:45:38 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i mean HIIII!

8/7/2011

10:45:39 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/7/2011

10:45:53 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**hi hathor! :) **_

8/7/2011

10:45:59 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

hi, ruthruth~

8/7/2011

10:46:12 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

going to the doccie today (tehe)

8/7/2011

10:46:33 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**why? **_

8/7/2011

10:46:57 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lol, i had a surgery two days ago, so i am going to change the bandages

8/7/2011

10:47:16 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**oh nice! (I think)**_

8/7/2011

10:47:28 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lol. not really. i itch...

8/7/2011

10:47:32 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/7/2011

10:47:33 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

sounds wrong.

8/7/2011

10:47:45 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**ok that does sound wrong. lol**_

8/7/2011

10:48:00 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/7/2011

10:48:36 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**so far, ive only puked three times this morning. **_

8/7/2011

10:49:43 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**I've got an ultrasound today. :(**_

8/7/2011

10:55:27 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

OMG! yay~

8/7/2011

10:55:29 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

but wait

8/7/2011

10:55:42 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

why an ultrasound? it's sttill too early

8/7/2011

10:56:34 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**IDK.. the doc called me and said their might be something wrong with my kid**_

8/7/2011

10:57:37 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_**i dont see how their might be something wrong with my kid, im only 6 weeks along and i havent done anything wrong yet.**_

8/7/2011

10:58:31 AM

* * *

**And that ends part one of this chapter. Stay tuned for part 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's part 2**

* * *

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i hate your font (pat)

8/7/2011

10:59:04 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_sorry_

8/7/2011

10:59:26 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

_ok this isnt much better_

8/7/2011

10:59:39 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

it is

8/7/2011

10:59:40 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

=O

8/7/2011

10:59:47 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

and no need to say sorry

8/7/2011

10:59:53 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

if you're comfy with the old font keep it

8/7/2011

10:59:54 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(tehe)

8/7/2011

11:00:39 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

its ok... i couldnt read what i wrote anyways. good thing i dont write my fanfiction in that font

8/7/2011

11:01:01 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

:D

8/7/2011

11:01:32 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

yessssss

8/7/2011

11:02:23 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

ugh my doctor is so stupid! He just called me back saying that he called the wrong pregnant person. UGH

8/7/2011

11:09:49 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/7/2011

11:10:01 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

poor ruthruth

8/7/2011

11:11:02 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

yeah.. and i finally saw the new yugioh movie! *squeals* that movie is awesome.

8/7/2011

11:11:16 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

..._- seto there?

8/7/2011

11:11:47 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

no, damn it... i wish he was though

8/7/2011

11:15:12 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i started working on a story again (tehe)

8/7/2011

11:15:57 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

nice... i started a random stories fanfic, but im having trouble deciding on my next pairing

8/7/2011

11:17:18 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

seto/mokuba

8/7/2011

11:17:22 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

|-)

8/7/2011

11:17:24 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

incest ftw

8/7/2011

11:17:26 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(L)

8/7/2011

11:17:42 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

ummmm...

8/7/2011

11:17:56 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

what? bigeyes

8/7/2011

11:18:06 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i want to work on that mokuba/yami fic

8/7/2011

11:18:28 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

sorry that was my sister.. she got a hold of my laptop

8/7/2011

11:18:39 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha) sorry, ruth's siser

8/7/2011

11:18:40 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

sister*

8/7/2011

11:19:21 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

yeah... my sister is not a fan of yaoi. :O or incest

8/7/2011

11:19:33 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lmao

8/7/2011

11:19:34 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/7/2011

11:19:37 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

brb * goes off to puke*

8/7/2011

11:22:37 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

tyt my dearie

8/7/2011

11:30:22 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

ok im back

8/7/2011

11:30:28 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

wb (haha)

8/7/2011

11:30:48 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

man, i think thats the longest ive ever puked

8/7/2011

11:31:36 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha) *laughing at ruthruth*

8/7/2011

11:31:49 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

this is not funny. im miserable

8/7/2011

11:32:07 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

not even looking at seto and yami shirtless is gonna help

8/7/2011

11:32:36 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*goes silent*

8/7/2011

11:32:43 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(NOO) SORRYYY

8/7/2011

11:32:51 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

and brb, i'll go leech some money from mom

8/7/2011

11:32:52 AM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

xD

8/7/2011

11:32:55 AM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

its ok..

8/7/2011

4:29:54 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

hey

8/7/2011

4:30:03 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

*offers some meat sandwiches*

8/7/2011

4:30:32 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

don't want?

8/7/2011

4:30:56 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

*slowly takes it* sorry my mom wandered into my room to see what i was laughing at

8/7/2011

4:31:11 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lol. what were you laughing at? *peers over shoulder*

8/7/2011

4:31:35 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

that photo

8/7/2011

4:32:03 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

i know its kinda mean to poor seto but i think its funny.

8/7/2011

4:32:15 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lmao (haha)

8/7/2011

4:32:17 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

seto-stew

8/7/2011

4:32:19 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/7/2011

4:32:31 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

yami wants it.

8/7/2011

4:32:48 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

nomomommm

8/7/2011

4:33:07 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

who wouldnt want seto-stew

8/7/2011

4:33:17 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lol

8/7/2011

4:33:36 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

yeah.. my mom said that its "Not appropriate for my age"

8/7/2011

4:33:55 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(lmao)

8/7/2011

4:34:01 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

but she did giggle at the wanted poster i made

8/7/2011

4:34:23 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

lol yeah xD

8/7/2011

4:34:25 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

being silly

8/7/2011

4:34:27 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

is a crime

8/7/2011

4:35:27 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

especially for yami

8/7/2011

4:36:06 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i'm stuck |-)

8/7/2011

4:36:18 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

in the story

8/7/2011

4:36:30 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/7/2011

4:37:19 PM

Ruthie Muller

Toka Atef

aww that sucks..

8/7/2011

4:37:37 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

i stopped with seto taking yami away on his wheelchair so they can talk.

8/7/2011

4:37:39 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

(haha)

8/7/2011

4:37:42 PM

Toka Atef

Ruthie Muller

can't proceed


End file.
